


旧文存档/日本号X女审/现代PA

by Olddriversassociation



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddriversassociation/pseuds/Olddriversassociation





	旧文存档/日本号X女审/现代PA

題目：傘

現代PARO  
打醬油的蜻蛉切和長谷部老師。

 

===============================================================

 

青梅竹马，难度：鬼级 

 

00  
長得顯老是怎樣的體驗？會讓人覺得可靠嗎？聽說現在年輕女孩子都喜歡大叔是真的嗎？

 

57人關注 83條評論 25條回答

 

 

別瞎琢磨了題主，女孩子喜歡什麼只有女孩子自己知道，在她說出來之前，不論你做什麽長什麽樣基本都是石切丸的機動，三日月的農具——卵用。

 

我班上有一對青梅竹馬，女同學身高在165左右，不管第一次見面還是第一百次見面的時候你都會覺得『這是個品學兼優的大小姐』一樣的學生。

 

今天下午我接到她的電話【以下女同學簡稱「S」】：

 

S【用十分冷靜禮貌的語氣】：老師，打擾您十分抱歉，但請您一定要到便利店對面的警察局來一下。

 

我：發生什麼了S同學？老師這就過去。

 

S【繼續冷靜地陳述】：N和我逛街的時候被當作癡漢，現在在警察局。他部活結束後沒有換校服，學生證也沒有帶。

 

我：#……#%……￥#%&……￥%&%￥【然後便像是騎了小雲雀機車一樣衝到便利店對面的警察局】

 

N就是S的青梅竹馬，也就是那位長的很【成熟】的男同學。

 

這不是我誇張，其實我每次看見N喝汽水的時候都下意識想衝過去檢查那是不是啤酒罐子。

 

所以，上面這兩件事差不多回答了題主你的問題，一個人的可靠與否和外表毫無關系，至於S是不是叔控——如果一個正在上學的女孩子可以冒著被誤認為援交的風險，跟一個男同學每天一起上下學，肯定不是因為討厭他吧。

 

好好讀書賺錢吧題主。單身狗永遠是單身狗。

 

 

01

 

晚上十点之后雨量减少，撑开晾在走廊边上的雨伞们排成一队，从最便宜的救急用透明塑料伞，到各式花色的折叠伞，少说也有二十个左右吧，一般都收放在宿舍门口的柜子里面，借用后放回原处就行。 

N同学的坏毛病就在于，在他简单狭小的男子高中生世界里，用完的伞要晾干，套上雨伞套之后放回柜子里，这些并不能算鸡毛蒜皮的小事他很少会做完全套的。 

从天气预报节目将“梅雨季节”几个字放大摆在屏幕上那一天起，N同学就开始因为把湿嗒嗒的伞丢在玄关啊，折叠雨伞的伞套给忘在教室啊这些个问题，被同样人高马大却比N同学细心的后辈揪住说教。 

 

“季赛都开始了，前辈再这么粗心大意可不行。”后辈坚信日常生活中的言行都与比赛中的一举一动有着蝴蝶效应般的联系，一边的松懈懒惰将直接导致关键场合中的失误。说来奇怪，同是在聊天软件和社交平台中长大的高中生，后辈休息时的居家装扮竟然是和服，正坐在N同学面前讲话的模样也因此多了几分威严的气息，仿佛历史书插图上的战国武士们。听说同年级的高一新生们背地里称他为本多忠胜。 

走过墙边排成队的雨伞，睡不着的N同学想起这些平时自己不会特别去回忆的琐事。在那一队宿舍生用伞的尽头，好像故意要保持距离一样，晾着一把比其他伞都要大一圈的黑色雨伞。早些时候，这把伞下面走着的是N同学，以及从小就认识N同学这张老脸的女生。 

 

02  
六级风是从下午将近六点时开始的，N同学离开便利店，在回宿舍的路上逆风前进，借来的折叠伞的伞架很快便折断了。那个时候，恰好遇到了在路的另一边，顺风行进的青梅竹马，对比起N同学手里已经没法再起的便宜货，女同学头顶的巨大黑伞像是某种高科技保护壳一样。 

简单地打招呼的功夫，女同学踮脚把伞举高到可以让N同学和她一起站在“保护壳”下面的程度，然后趁着N同学留意路人脸上的表情的时候，顺手把他那把折叠伞拿走了。 

“拿回去修一下。” 

说不上是什么时候开始，N同学记忆里青梅竹马的表达方式能简便简，而且句子大多是以句号结尾。 

“不用啦，反正是借来的。” 

N同学脱口而出。其实他更想表达的是，反正伞坏了也是六级风这种不可抗力造成的结果，后辈也不能多说到哪里，多给他塞个牡丹饼就万事大吉了。N同学更担心的是，和这个身高突破一米九，没穿校服脸上还有胡茬的自己站在同一把伞内，穿着全套校服裙的青梅竹马此刻在路过的人眼中心中会变成什么样的身份。 

“明天就还你。走吧。” 

青梅竹马说话的时候眼睛会一直看着N同学的眼睛，就像是把N同学的眼睛当作镜子在观察自己的仪容那样毫不避讳。 

梅雨季前的周末，N同学和她一前一后在街上散步，不出半小时N同学便被警察礼貌地叫住，“这位先生您好”，戴着眼罩的警察先生从后面拍了拍N同学的肩膀，笑起来灿烂耀眼去二丁目做看板牛郎应该不是问题。 

长得显老无非就是这些烦恼吧。无非就是每年都要被新生误认成老师鞠躬问好，上课被点名走上讲台答题时老师总是忍不住往旁边躲，喝个汽水发出“哈…”的舒服感叹马上被路过的班主任当作未成年饮酒杀过来夺走了罐子。 

当然不止这些。从不知什么时候起，也许是开始变声，长胡子的时候，每当N同学跟他的青梅竹马在一起的时候，“痴汉”这个嫌疑就会不请自来像妖怪一样附在他身上。 

\--这位同学放心吧，警察先生我一定会帅气地为你主持公道的。 

那个时候，面对颜值可以压身后广告牌上的代言男星的热心民警，青梅竹马的回答是“您搞错了，他只跟着我一个人。”。 

\--喂…… 

你可真敢讲啊。N同学低头看向青梅竹马。大意应该是“这个人和我很熟只会和我说话不跟踪别人所以不是针对女学生的痴汉”，但听起来还不如不解释来的好呢。 

如果说N同学的老成体现在脸上的话，青梅竹马则是完全相反，看起来乖巧柔软的高中生脑子里尽是些谜一样沉稳的观点和判断。 

晚上十点半，外面只能听到房檐上的雨水滴滴答答落在地面管道上的声音，N同学把黑色的雨伞收起来。把青梅竹马送到车站后，N同学一个人慢吞吞走回宿舍，这把伞便被他放在这里等着第二天还回去。 

第二天N同学会拎着雨伞走到她的教室门口，低头把半个身子探进去，屋里的学生停下手里的事看过来，一个用手挡着嘴对另一个小声询问“这不是棒球队的……?有什么事啊”。然后，他认识的那个女同学会从自己的座位上站起来，拿出修好的折叠伞……不，按照她的性格，也许会在第二天晨练的时候便主动拎着伞到活动室去敲门了。 

03  
\--……噢，这样啊。 

梅雨季前的周末，站在晴天的阳光中的警察先生语气里掺杂着微妙的笑意，用手指摸着下巴一边抬眼看着N同学，满脸都是“哦我懂了～”叫人莫名火大的表情。 

\--是男朋友啊。 

我放心了。民警先生释然地说。 

\--男朋友，啊? 

大概是史无前例的一次，因为N同学一向记不住这些小细节，总之，这是青梅竹马难得地用了疑问的语气。在N同学还不知道怎么评价民警先生得出的结论的时候，青梅竹马像是征求意见一样，突然转过脸来仰视着他，用问句的形式把那句有脸部升温效果的话重复了一遍。 

\--……啊、啊啊。 

N先生抓耳挠腮说不出话来。 

\--果然也是高中生啊。 

民警先生在一旁说道。 

 

 

END  
=================================


End file.
